


Nightmares

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Lex calls out for Superman, and that's exactly what he gets.





	1. Chapter 1

It was faint. The sound as small as a whisper but as cutting as a shout. It came from a familiar voice...one that typically shouted at Superman during epic battles or spoke political or scientific platitudes to scores of open ears. Now though, in the dead of night, that same voice called out for him.

Without giving it a second thought, Clark sprang from his bed and sped into his suit. He cut through night air of Metropolis in October and was at the Luthor Tower's penthouse in a matter of seconds. 

The shouting persisted. 

"Superman!" 

Luthor sounded pained and Clark dreaded bursting upon the scene to find a burglar or assassin trying to take out the billionaire mogul and political hopeful. Luckily, the scene he actually came upon didn't involve anyone of the sort - or anyone at all - other than Lex.

Clark had rushed in, breaking a lock in the process, and found Lex thrashing in his silk bedsheets. His large hands came out instinctually and went to Lex's shoulders. Luthor was twisting and turning, his pale chest heaving in the moonlight that was drifting into the bedroom. His hands were clawing at Superman's forearms as the tendrils of his nightmares whipped around his psyche. 

"Wake up," Clark pleaded. "Wake up Le...Luthor...." he shook him. 

As if a light switch were flipped, Lex's eyes snapped open and he screamed for Superman to get the hell away from him. A naked, pale arm darted out with viper speed and a once empty hand now had a Glock in it. 

Clark grabbed at his chest, feeling the familiar pull of the poisonous kryptonite's presence. He couldn't scan the gun, not with his powers bowing to the green rock, but he knew that the bullets were green. 

Lex was sitting up in bed, his heart pounding wildly in his ears as his blood pressure rose. His eyes were wide with panic, gray swallowed up by black pupils that mirrored confusion. Clark briefly thought that it was a bit refreshing to see Lex without his usual stoic mask, but he'd never meant to scare the man. 

"Woah...Luthor..." Superman's hands were out, veins turning a sickly shade of neon green. His stomach lurched and he took more steps backwards. "I only came because you...you called...me," he choked out. 

"Yeah, fucking right," Lex spat, venom in his voice. His muscles were tight, the weapon still aimed. Sweat dried on his brow and trickled down his chest as he actively worked to slow his breathing. 

"You were having a nightmare, I swear. But...I didn't know that. All I knew was that you were calling out my name and it sounded as though you were in trouble...so I came."

Superman could see the gears turning in Lex's head. 

"I would never hurt you, you know that," he tried some placation, but it wasn't having an effect. 

"You broke into my home."

"I'm...I'm sorry...Please...put that away," he motioned towards the nightstand. "I thought you were in trouble."

"And what? You were going to race to my rescue?" Lex lowered the weapon. "You nearly strangled me to death a week ago."

"Maybe you should stop trying to take over the world Luthor."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Lex leaned over and returned the weapon to its lead encased home. "I was only trying to take over the city," he grinned, white teeth glinting like a shark. "But now that you've made sure I'm alright, perhaps you should fuck off."

Superman's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. It bothered Clark that Lex was dreaming of him, calling for him. He wanted desperately to know what the dream was about and if it was the first time Lex had it. But Luthor wasn't in a chatting sort of mood and he did technically break in, so he just nodded his head like a dog caught peeing on the carpet and began walking towards the balcony door in which he came.

"You'll be fixing that lock too Superman," Lex added, lying back down. 

Clark rubbed his thumb over the damage he did to the door and nodded, "okay."


	2. Chapter 2

It happened again a week later. Clark was in bed, wrapped cozily in his down comforter when he heard "Superman," screamed. He awoke with a start and tumbled out of bed, knotted in his sheets. At first he thought he was having a nightmare. It took him a moment to realize it was Lex's voice. It was real. It wasn't a dream. 

Heart pounding, he raced to get his suit on and catapulted himself into the sky. He clumsily soared to the penthouse and barely stopped himself from breaking in once again. He rubbed at his eyes and peered inside. Clark felt guilty for doing so, but he had to make sure Lex was alright and this was just another dream. 

From what he could tell, Lex was just having a nightmare. 

He hung there, suspended, jaw unwittingly clenched tight as he watched Lex struggle in his silk sheets. With a sigh, he considered turning away - he very nearly did, but he saw Lex thrashing around wildly. With about six years of flight under his belt and 12 years of super speed on his resume, Clark could very clearly see that Lex was in serious danger. He was good with fast moving objects, he could tell the trajectory of something; and as he watched Lex make a particularly violent thrash, Kent knew that he was about to smash his head open on the corner of his nightstand. 

Swearing under his breath, Clark flew towards the sliding balcony doors at super speed, and once again broke into Lex Luthor's penthouse. He made it just in time to put his hand between Lex's skull and the marble edge of the stately nightstand. Luckily, he wasn't going too fast, or Clark's steel hand definitely would have left a bruise on Luthor's pale flesh. 

Once he made sure Lex's head was safe, he gently caught the rest of his body as it fell to the floor. 

Shifting back into real time from super speed was always a mind-fuck. And Clark knew that this would be especially bad, considering that he fully expected Lex to wake up and freak out on him again. Having a Kryptonite loaded gun pointed at him last week was not what he'd considered a pleasant experience. He didn't want to repeat it. He considered just speeding away, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He felt drawn to Lex for some reason, and Lex obviously returned that. Why else would he be calling for him?

Clark slowed back to reality.

At first though, Lex wasn't waking up. He continued to thrash, and Clark just held him until consciousness finally swept over him. At last, Lex's eyes fluttered open and his breathing began to slow just a bit. Clark could see the exact moment where Lex had put two and two together, his gray eyes widening as a hand pushed Clark back and Lex scooted to a seated position, his back against his nightstand. 

"Wh-what the hell Superman?" Lex's eyes were wide and searching. Clark could tell that he was embarrassed that this had happened again. 

"I'm sorry Lex, really, I am...but...you were calling for me again, and...I wasn't going to come in but...you were going to hit your head on your night stand, you were thrashing around so much."

Lex marveled at how Superman stumbled over his words; how the Man of Steel was suddenly very human-seeming and embarrassed himself. He was warm and solid and still close enough to him that Lex could feel the warmth of his breath skating over him. Taking in his appearance only added to this twilight zone moment. His hair was disheveled, his cheeks were pink, and worry filled his features. 

Lex suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real. Instead, he took steadying breaths and tried to slow his hammering heart.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked, probably to ease the awkward silence. 

"Fine, yeah, I'm fine," Lex said. 

Superman was surprised that Lex hadn't fully freaked out and waved a gun in his face this time. Perhaps he was becoming used to this. Still, it was a bummer that he'd have to once again replace the lock on Lex's balcony doors.

Lex was surprised that Superman was still so close, kneeling in front of him, his right hand anchored on his upper arm. 

"Can I ask? What are you dreaming when you call out for me, Lex?" Superman asked in a near whisper, his face intent, eyes glittering blue even in the near black. 

Lex shifted, and Superman's eyes flitted over his body. He realized that Lex was naked and a flaming blush erupted over his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the instant heat that raced through his body. 

"You want me to tell you my dreams Superman?" 

"I want to know why I'm in your nightmares Lex. I'm not that scary, you don't have to be afraid of me..."

"I'm not afraid of you," Lex said, leaning forward.

"Could have fooled me. You have kryptonite bullets with my name on them."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Lex shot back. "Engraving your name on them would destroy their aerodynamic capabilities," he jested. Clark smiled. Just a small smile, but it was intoxicating.

"Honestly, I don't know what you think of me Lex," the smile faded. "You nearly blew my head off the last time I was in this room. You hate me. Yet you call for me? Why?" 

"You have your secrets, and so do I."

"Ah, I should have figured I'd get a cryptic answer," Superman said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Maybe you should stay." 

"What?" 

"You should stay, make sure I don't hit my head the rest of the night." 

"You know...I can't figure you out for the life of me," Superman admitted, shaking his head. 

"Do you have to figure me out? Or can you just...stay." 

The request was out of the ordinary. It hinted at vulnerability, it had an invisible but loaded, "please," hung behind it. It made something strange twist in Clark's chest. Was he insane? Was he actually considering staying? Getting into bed with Lex Luthor? Yes, he was.

Superman nodded and stood, reaching out a hand to Lex. Superman hadn't taken a step back and when he pulled Luthor to his feet, they were standing incredibly close. Clark could feel Lex's cock nudging him, and if it weren't for the spandex... 

"I only have one rule." 

"What's that?" 

"No clothes in my bed. Not even pajamas. Five thousand dollar sheets ought to be appreciated." 

Clark wasn't sure what had come over him, but he found himself nodding 'okay.' He wasn't sure if it was Lex's charm, or magnetism, or the unspoken pull that he'd felt towards the other man since Smallville...but he wanted nothing more than to get into that bed. If Batman were here, he'd personally pull out Lex's Kryptonite loaded gun and shoot him for losing his mind - but he didn't care.

Lex climbed back into the disheveled bed, sitting up, pulling the sheets up to his waist, resting against the headboard. Superman stared at him for a moment before swallowing, and moving to super speed out of his suit and into bed. 

He was hidden by the sheets and blanket, but he was hard, just like Lex. His head rested on the impossibly soft pillow and he breathed in the familiar, spicy scent of his former best friend. Memories of Smallville rushed back to him and the cloyingly sweet nostalgia made him feel a different sort of pang in his chest. 

He looked up at Lex, whose gaze was focused on his face. Those eyes...hard as ice but molten like steel, took him in and he suddenly felt a nakedness that went beyond clothes. "Goodnight Lex." 

"Goodnight Kal-El," Luthor said, sliding downwards and turning his back to the hero. 

Sleep sounded nice, but his body wanted something more. He had invited Superman into his bed, and the other man actually came. He stayed. He'd felt his cock against the spandex and didn't run away scared. And even more interesting, when he got in bed and was laying on his back, Lex thought that he was hard too. 

Now he lay, wide awake, his pale, elegant back to Superman. He could feel the other man's eyes boring holes into his back, he could hear his breathing - quick and steady. 

"I can hear you thinking," Lex finally said. "I think that overthinking is what holds you back...always worrying...considering what's expected of you and how best to please."

Clark only breathed in response. 

"You should stop thinking and start taking. Take what you want Superman." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to the chapter prior to this, so please check that out before continuing.

Nothing happened. Clark didn't speak. 

And then...

A hand on his back, large and solid and pressing at his left shoulder blade. The demigod behind him had moved, pulling his spine against Superman's chest. He didn't connect their bodies all the way down. He didn't slide his cock against Lex's ass as the billionaire had anticipated. He simply lay there, arms around Lex's chest, breathing against the back of Lex's naked neck.

It was more alarming to Lex than if Superman HAD made a sexual move. Sex he understood. Power he understood. But this was something different. This was his arch enemy, naked in his bed, holding his back to the alien chest. He could feel Superman's heart beating against his shoulder blades, he could feel the brush of his breath on the nape of his neck, the tickle of those dark locks on the back of his skull. 

It frustrated him to a depth that he didn't know was possible to reach. He considered turning, unleashing his true feelings upon the being that he so desperately hated and loved. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to make him scream and bleed. He felt desperate and out of control and on some level - rejected. He was hard, why weren't they fucking?

"I can hear you thinking too you know," Superman said, the words rattling up Lex's spine, making him shift against the other man's chest. Luthor couldn't help the groan that escaped. 

"You want me, why don't you just take me?" 

"Is that what you want?" 

"Yes," Luthor answered a bit too quickly. 

Clark wondered how they had gotten here exactly. He'd fantasized about Lex since he was 15. He'd wanted him ever since. But he thought that Lex hated him...maybe Luthor just wanted an anger fuck, something temporary and fleeting. But was that what he wanted? He knew it wasn't.

He didn't say anything because he wasn't sure what to say. He had to be just as careful of his actions as Lex was about his words, he knew that he was no intellectual match to Luthor. One misstep... 

So rather than making any sort of decision, Clark simply settled on... "goodnight Luthor." 

Lex closed his eyes and let out a huff of exasperated breath. "Goodnight Superman."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when Lex awoke, Superman was gone. The bed was empty, save for himself, but it smelled of a crisp cleanliness that Lex had come to associate with the Man of Steel.

Just as frustrated as he was the night before, Lex launched himself out of bed. He jerked off, showered, dressed and went to work. Lexcorp was his saving grace. Work was familiar and brutal and demanded all of his concentration - which was a good thing. He'd rather not think about how he had fallen asleep in the arms of his arch nemesis. Or how said nemesis basically rejected him sexually. 

If it was possible, he hated Superman even more than before. He felt rebuffed. Rejection wasn't really a part of the Luthor vocabulary. 

So rather than dwell, he worked and worked and worked until the sun had set. Fleetingly, he wondered if the hero would return or if last night was an aberration. He suspected that Superman was probably out, circumnavigating the globe, saving as many people as possible in order to extinguish the flames of gay panic he was likely experiencing. 

Had the alien been hard last night or were Lex's eyes playing tricks on him? Whether he was or not, Lex still felt like a fool. 

He returned home that evening with a briefcase full of work and splayed it all out on his kitchen island. Despite not having an appetite, Lex begrudgingly ate the food set out for him by the cook and he continued his work. Anything was better than dwelling on the previous night. Whenever he replayed it in his mind, he felt like taking a header off the balcony. 

How could he be so stupid? He looked so foolish and desperate. He told Superman to "take what he wanted." A shudder went through him and he winced at the thought. Luthor's weren't desperate. Hell, he'd slept with half the city - he could have whoever he wanted. 

Except...that wasn't true. Not if he wanted Superman and Superman didn't want him back.

There it was, that familiar pang of rejection. 

He downed the contents of his crystal glass before chucking it violently against the wall behind him. 

What he hadn't expected to see was a blue and red figure standing outside the balcony doors, watching him have his tantrum. He took a breath and turned towards the uninvited guest. The wave of relief he felt seeing Kal-El only fueled his anger. Why should he feel grateful that the alien had returned?

"What are you doing here?" he said sourly. 

The alien slid the door open and something shiny in his hand caught Lex's eye. "I came to fix your locks...again..."

"I'm in the penthouse, I probably don't even need a lock on my balcony door."

"Oh, I'm sure that Mercy would disagree," Kal-El smiled weakly. "But if this isn't a good time I can...go..."

A beat of silence passed between them before Lex finally spoke. "No...go ahead, fix it. Although, you'll probably just end up breaking it later anyway," he reached up and loosened his tie. It was weird to see Superman stepping into his apartment. His brightly colored costume seemed silly and out of place, especially the blood red cape that fluttered behind him. 

"There is a way to remedy that you know..."

"Really? And what is that?" 

"A key." 

Lex was shuffling papers around on his island and stopped to look up at Superman incredulously. "Give you a key? To my penthouse? Why the hell would I do that?" 

"So that I wouldn't break your lock anymore?" 

"Or you could just let me bash my head in on my night stand and call it a day." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Superman's light and airy disposition turned heavy as his face paled. 

"Why save me anyway? I'm just a criminal to you." 

'Ah, there it was,' Clark thought. Lex was hurting, he wasn't sure how he viewed him. 

"I would never want you to get hurt Lex."

"That's funny coming from the guy who does most of the hurting." 

Right. He and Lex had exchanged a fair amount of blows through the years. 

Kal-El cleared his throat and knelt to begin working on the lock. "I'm sorry, for hurting you," Superman offered, his back turned to the billionaire as his hands worked. He was so busy that he didn't even hear Lex walking up behind him. 

"I'm not," Lex deadpanned. Clark turned to give Lex a disbelieving glance, but he was now eye-level with Lex's slacks. He looked up at the billionaire and a bolt of arousal coursed through him at the proximity. He swallowed and his hands stopped working on the locks. 

"It sounds like you might just enjoy hurting me," Superman said. 

Lex drew in a long breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. He very nearly reached out a hand and carded it through the alien's hair. 

"Are you a sadist Lex?" 

The question made his cock jump and he was fairly certain the alien could smell his arousal, or see it, or both. 

"Are you a masochist Superman?" 

A loud crack echoed through the penthouse. The metal piece Superman had been holding was crumpled up in his hand like it was tissue paper. Kal-El was so hard that it hurt. His brain supplied a thousand images of Lex - naked - over him - kryptonite ring on his finger as he....

"You didn't answer the question Kal-El."

"Neither did you," he squeaked and stood, careful to keep his back to Lex. 

"I broke the lock. I guess I'll have to get another. Will you be alright without one for a night?" 

"I suppose," Lex said to the alien's back. He reached a hand out and put it on Kal-El's shoulder to turn him, but the alien didn't budge. 

"Kal-El..."

"I have to go..." 

And with a whoosh, Lex was standing alone in his penthouse. He cursed under his breath and tried to return to his work. His focus was completely destroyed though. 

It didn't get any easier as the night dragged on. 

He didn't expect Superman to come back and he didn't. 

Lex lay awake, staring at his ceiling as midnight turned to two and two turned to four. What he didn't know was that Superman was outside, on a rooftop, peering in.

Superman was no voyeur, but his interaction with Lex earlier left him feeling...out of sorts...like his soul was itchy and he couldn't scratch it. He wanted to talk to Lex, to return, but he didn't have the guts to. So instead, he stayed outside and watched Lex toss and turn in his opulent king-sized bed. 

Finally, Lex got fed up around 4:30 and he sprang from the bed and went to take a shower and start his day. 

"What am I doing?" Clark asked himself. He hadn't slept at all and neither had Lex. Secretly, he had hoped to save Luthor from another nightmare. But one had to sleep in order to have nightmares. 

That day, Clark vowed to stay away. He tried to keep busy. He tried to avoid Lex. He hired a handyman to fix Lex's door and when Luthor opened his penthouse elevator to the stranger, his heart sank. 

For the next week, he struggled to sleep at all and his bed felt cold and uninviting. 

The lock was fixed. Superman was nowhere in sight. What would he have to do to get his attention?


	5. Chapter 5

An entire week had gone by. A week and two days to be exact, and Lex was positively miserable. He took out his frustrations on his work minions and by the end of the current work day, his employees were actively avoiding him. 

One perk of being Lex Luthor was that he never seemed to age. Not that he remembered his twenties, but he'd seen pictures of his younger self and he looked the same at 35 as he did at 25. Unfortunately, one thing he wasn't immune to was bags under his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror when he got home from work and sighed at the reflection. 

He looked exhausted. 

It was no wonder - he'd barely slept. He splashed water on his face at the sink and tried not to think about how he could feel Superman's strong arms wrapped around him like a phantom. 

More than anything, he was angry; furious that one night with his nemesis had such a lasting and deep effect on him. What was he thinking inviting the hero into his bed? Luthor was no stranger to fucking, but when he did, he'd always go to the other person's place and slip away while they slept in post-coital oblivion. He couldn't recall anyone ever being in his bed. Except Superman. 

It was only two days after their night together when the fresh scent of the hero had worn away and Lex found himself mourning the loss. Feeling stupid, he brutally punished himself at the gym that day, and every day since. 

Toweling off his face, Lex made his way to the kitchen for an evening snack. The ticking clock that hung on the wall seemed to mock him. The potential of the long sleepless night stretched out before him and made anxiety itch at his spine. He was tired of being alone. Damn that Superman...he'd never felt this way before that night, but it's all he could seem to feel since. 

He ate a yogurt and grabbed something to read. By midnight, he was in bed, closing his laptop and tossing it to the floor. He sat up in bed, resting against the headboard and looked down and to his left, remembering Superman's flawless face looking up at him. With a sigh, he threw off his sheets and strolled out of his room. 

He grabbed a purple silk robe, slid it on and made his way out the sliding doors that led to the balcony. Relishing the night air, he decided to head to the outdoor bar and pour himself a whiskey. It went down a little too easy and by one in the morning, he was onto his third. With a sigh, he stared out at the stars, and then craned his head down and looked at the pulsing city beneath his feet. 

"You know...I've often wondered, if I fell...would you catch me?" he said to no one in particular. "I've studied how you catch people who are falling. You have to match their rate of descent and control your deceleration as you grab them. If you didn't...landing in your arms would be the equivalent of smashing into steel beams - it'd kill them." He took another sip. 

The charge in the air shifted, and Lex could tell he was no longer alone. 

"Please tell me you'd never jump, just to see if I'd catch you." 

"Would you? Catch me?" Lex asked, not even turning to regard his guest. 

"Of course I would." 

The alien was walking towards him. 

Lex took a long swig and finished his third glass of thousand-dollar whiskey. The night air was brisk and the wind whipped at his flimsy robe. Luthor turned the tumbler in his hand, regarding the fine crystal for a moment before letting his fingers open. The crystal instantly slipped from the man who had let it go and began hurtling towards the earth. 

"Lex!" Superman whined. Then Luthor felt a whoosh of cold air. Superman was gone, and then he was back, holding the tumbler. 

"Four seconds...not bad." 

"Oh my god, are you nuts? What if I hadn't caught it? Falling from this height? It could have hit someone on the sidewalk!" the alien sounded exasperated, which brought Lex great joy. He turned towards the hero with a grin. "I knew you'd catch it."

"I'm not your science project Lex," he said with a pout. 

'God, I'm fucked,' Lex thought to himself as he realized that the pout was adorable and that he'd like nothing more than to replace it with his cock. The thought made him shiver with arousal. Superman saw the shiver as something else. "You're going to freeze out here Luthor." 

"Ah, so it's back to Luthor. That's too bad, I liked it when you called me Lex."

"You're going to freeze out here Lex." 

The billionaire strode towards the alien who was still holding his empty tumbler. "Oh I don't know, I feel warm enough." 

"You're only wearing a silk robe."

"I tend to not get sick. And I heal fast. Perks of being a meteor freak." 

Superman gulped, he didn't like that phrase, or so it seemed. 

"Can I have my crystal back?" 

"That depends."

"On what?" 

"On what you'll do with it. No more playing dropsies." 

Lex smiled and Superman could feel his insides melting. It was that shark grin that had probably sealed a thousand deals. It felt dangerous and sharp and made his legs feel funny. It was amazing that for all the progress he'd made - for all the growing up he'd done - with one smile it felt like he was back in Smallville. Too bad Lex didn't remember Smallville at all. All that time...their entire friendship...it was all wiped away...

Clark never figured out what happened to Lex's memory of that decade, all he knew was that it was gone and he wanted to kill whoever had taken it from Lex. 

Luthor was reaching out a hand and taking the tumbler. Superman let him have it. Lex held it in his right hand and his fingers were caressing it slowly as his eyes slid all over Superman. 

'Shit,' Clark thought, it was enough to make him nearly come in his spandex. 

"I have something for you," Lex said, finally breaking the silence. Clark gulped. "What?" Lex reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a key. Superman looked at it incredulously, then at Lex. "A key?" 

"Yes, a key. So you can stop breaking my locks."

"Are you still having nightmares?" Superman asked, reaching out to take the key. 

"I can't." 

"You can't?" 

"I can't be having nightmares, because I can't sleep." 

"And why is that?" Clark ventured. 

Lex set his jaw and took another step forward, straight into Superman's sphere of personal space. "I think you know why," he said in a deadly steady whisper. His words seemed to vibrate through the hero and Clark had to stop himself from letting out a whimper. 

"I can't sleep either," Clark admitted. 

"Well, you wear insomnia a lot better than I do," Lex ceded. "Do you even need to sleep?" 

"Technically...no...but I was raised to, so it became a habit."

"Fascinating." 

"God, Lex, it's like you want to study me." 

Lex just grinned at that and let his eyes once again drink in the hero. "Oh...I would never treat you like a lab rat," he admitted. "Although...I can easily picture strapping you down. Naked." 

This time, a shudder went through Clark and he couldn't hide the arousal written on his face. "And...what would you do with me...strapped down and naked?" 

"Run some tests I think... The first thing I'd like to learn is how many times in a row you can come."

"Fuck Lex," Superman breathed. 

"I think I'd like to taste your come, for scientific purposes of course." 

"You need to stop."

"Do I? Or do you need to start?" Lex reached out his hand and ghosted over Superman's erection with the back of his fingers. The demi god could do nothing but close his eyes and try not to come right then and there. 

"I can't...Lex..."

"And why is that?" Lex asked, trying not to let his hope sink like a lead weight. 

"I could...hurt you..."

Confusion was written all over Lex's face before realization dawned. 

"How old are you Kal-El?" 

"I - er - 28...why?" 

Holy shit, this kid was seven years younger than him...Lex's brain reeled. He was only in his 20s. "You're a virgin," he said suddenly. 

Superman turned a wonderful shade of rose. "I...I'm...not..." he stammered. The false bravado of his heroism falling away like a garment. 

"You're afraid of hurting me..." 

"I've had sex...before...when I lost my powers for a while..." 

Lex's eyebrow twitched as he took in the information. Superman could lose his powers? Interesting. 

"But you've never had sex while you had your powers?" 

"I - well - no." 

"Have you ever had sex with a man?" 

Superman's blush deepened and Lex found it disgustingly endearing. 

"No."

Lex was clenching his jaw, trying very hard to not scare away the hero. He had to choose his words carefully. 

"Do you want to fuck me Kal-El?" 

Clark swallowed. "I could hurt you - kill you." 

"That's not what I asked." 

"I..." Superman was rubbing the back of his neck and Lex could feel his panic rising. He knew that the alien was overthinking this. He needed him to stop thinking and start feeling, if only for a few seconds, so he did something insane. 

Lex took the alien's face in his right hand, tilted his head and kissed him. At first, Clark was too stunned to respond, he just let Lex kiss him. Then his brain kicked on and he invited Lex's tongue inside. The kiss started slow and built into something feverish. Luthor had no idea that the alien he kissed had fifteen years of pent-up lust for him, all he knew was that it felt like his body was catching fire and he was willing to let it burn. 

Finally, Lex had to break away to breathe. He heaved in lungfuls of air and stared at a dazed Superman with blown pupils beneath a hooded gaze. 

"Do you even need to breathe?" Lex asked. 

"No." 

"Fuck." 

"Lex...I...I don't want to hurt you...I..." 

"Come to bed Kal-El." 

"Come..."

"To bed," Lex ordered. 

The order made something inside of Clark shiver. It felt as though he had to obey. He desperately wanted to obey. Lex turned and walked inside and he followed. 

This time, instead of zipping out of his costume, he took it off at normal speed, with Lex's eyes watching him the entire time. Then he got to watch as Lex undid the silk robe and let it fall into a lavender puddle on the floor. 

"I'm going to show you that you can have sex without hurting me...although I rather like the idea of you hurting me. I wouldn't mind some blood, some bones snapped." 

"Fuck Lex...don't say that," Clark said, but his twitching cock betrayed his words. 

"How...how is this going to work Lex? You can't just use green kryptonite on me...it makes me feel so sick that I lose my - erm," he trailed off, waving a hand at his straining cock. 

"We don't need Kryptonite." 

"Well, then how..." 

"Get on the bed." 

Clark nodded and did as he was told. Lex rooted around his nightstand and got out two pairs of cuffs. 

"You know I could lift this building off it's foundation..." 

"It's not about what you can do. It's about what you will do. I will put these on you and you will not break them - not because you can't break them - but because I've told you not to. You will obey me." 

Clark squirmed as his cock leaked. "Okay," he said, offering his wrists. Lex affixed the restraints and climbed onto the bed, throwing a leg over the hero to straddle him. 

"I'm going to suck you off," Lex said matter-of-factly. 

"But...this-it's still too dangerous Lex...I...I came in the shower yesterday and broke the tile. And what if my hips come off the bed?" he suddenly had a very bleak vision of Lex with a cock-sized hole in his skull. He blanched and felt his stomach turn. 

"You're going to trust me." 

Lex considered this new information as he stroked their cocks together. The alien threw his head back and reveled in the feeling. His entire body shook with the effort he was exerting to not break the cuffs at his wrists and ankles. 

"You - you should use green kryptonite on me," he said suddenly. "Even if I can't get it up when it's around...at least you could...you could fuck me and I wouldn't have to worry about splitting you in half." 

Lex took his hand away and Clark whined. Luthor lowered himself to the impressive cock and began licking and sucking. It also occured to him that Clark couldn't feel pain so...

Superman let out a gasp and his cuffs snapped and fell apart. 

"Y-you bit me." 

"Did you like it?" 

"Yesss." 

Lex grinned and started using his teeth more. Rather than pain, Clark felt jolts of burning pleasure that he'd never experienced before. The things Lex was doing with his mouth seemed inhuman. He could only take half of the hero into his over-stretched mouth, but his hands made up for the other four inches. 

"Lex..." Clark whined. 

Luthor pulled off and stared up at the disheveled hero. "I'm disappointed in you Superman...you broke your cuffs." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Sorry isn't good enough. You're going to have to make it up to me," Lex's hands disappeared and Clark whined. He was so hard that it hurt, but his attention was faceted to Lex who was climbing up his body. Lex sat on Clark's upper chest and his cock jutted out against Clark's face. 

"Instead of getting to come, since you broke your cuffs, you get to suck me off and you don't get to touch yourself. You get to put your hands here," he moved Clark's hands to his thighs as he positioned himself over the hero. Normally, he'd never have a newbie suck cock for the first time in this position. But Kal-El was special, he could handle it. 

"I'm still scared of hurting you." 

"Take that paranoia and turn it to focus. Focus on bringing pleasure instead of fearing pain," Lex lined himself up with Kal-El's mouth and began sliding in slowly until Lex was on all fours above Superman. 

His soul vibrated with pleasure. This being beneath him was the most powerful on the planet - maybe in the universe. He could murder Lex with a sneeze. He could flay him alive or break him apart, and instead, he was gingerly (which would be rough by human standards) sucking his cock. Lex was pleased that Kal-El was so greedily taking his cock. 

One thing was for sure - the alien definitely didn't need to breathe. 

Finally, Lex felt his cock hitting the back of Kal-El's throat and his entire body shook with the effort of not coming. Apparently Kal-El was doing the same. His hands were in a vice grip on Lex's thighs and his eyes were heating up. 

"Don't panic," Lex instructed. "Focus on the taste, the feel, move your tongue. Watch out for your teeth, don't use your teeth." 

Clark listened to the instructions and then some. He swallowed around Lex and Luthor swore and squirmed. Clark used his grip to raise and lower the billionaire until he was fucking into his inferno of a mouth. The things he was doing must have been right because he was taking Lex all the way down and the older man was a jumbled mess of swear words above him. He felt his own arousal reaching its peak...he was going to come untouched. 

He hummed around Lex and the billionaire lost it, barely warning Kal-El before he was coming down his throat. 

Clark swallowed and swallowed, squeezing his burning eyes shut and gripping Lex's legs as his cock twitched and he came. The world narrowed and it took him several moments to realize that something was wrong. 

Even with his eyes shut, his heat vision had seared a burn into Lex's flesh, just above his pubic bone. He saw the burn as Lex moved to slide down his body. 

He almost didn't catch it - the hiss of pain - that escaped Lex's scarred lips. 

"God...what's wrong?" Clark asked, panic filling his chest. He slipped into x-ray vision and scanned over Luthor. 

There, his thigh. 

"Your femur," Kal-El said breathlessly. "It's fractured," pure panic filled his voice and he thought he might be sick. "God, I fractured your femur..." 

"No, you do not get to panic," Lex hissed. "Look at me," his hand reached out and grabbed Kal-El by the chin. "LOOK AT ME." 

Superman's eyes were wide and his heart was pounding erratically. He saw the burns on Lex's flesh, saw blood on the thigh that wasn't broken and he wondered where his come...he turned around and saw the battered wall behind the cracked mahogany headboard. 

"I forbid you to panic," Lex ordered, and that familiar thing in Clark's chest struggled to obey. With a hiss, Lex pulled Clark to a sitting position and moved himself into the alien's lap. "I wouldn't change a single fucking thing." 

"Lex...I could have ruptured your femoral artery. I could have burned a hole through your torso, or ripped a hole through you with my come. This isn't...I can't..." 

"But you didn't." 

"But I could have." 

Lex just leaned into him and kissed, kissed until he had no more air left in his lungs, sharply tugging on Kal-El's hair. He kissed him until he knew that Superman's panic was ebbing. 

"What I need from you now, is to shut up, stop thinking, stop apologizing, can you do that?" 

"Yes but...Lex, I have to get you to a hospital. It's a closed fracture, but it's serious." 

"Remember when I told you that I heal fast?"

"No...Lex...you have to go to a hospital." 

"And tell them what? Superman accidentally fractured my femur while I fucked his mouth?" 

Clark gulped. 

"Is it broken?" 

"No." 

"Is everything lined up correctly?" 

Superman squinted, looking at his leg. "Yes." 

"Good. Then I am - very carefully - going to lie down. You are going to put your arms around me and keep me in the same position all night. And my freakish meteor body is going to heal this." 

"But..."

"No protesting."

"I have to protest! They need to put pins and screws in to make sure the fracture heals in place."

"My body will force it to heal in place and it'll heal it fast. Faster than it would even take to have surgery. Trust me Kal-El." 

Superman's mouth opened, then closed. He sighed. 

Lex carefully lowered himself into the bed and Superman wrapped his strong around him. 

"You're putting a lot of faith into your abilities." 

"Yeah, well, healing is my superpower. Now shut up and go to sleep." 

"We can never do that again," Superman said sadly. 

Lex's stomach dropped. That one sentence hurt far worse than his leg currently did. 

"We'll see about that. Go to sleep."


End file.
